


Wedding Ring

by skyhillian



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer comes across Hotch's old wedding ring in an odd location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Ring

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt on tumblr.

Spencer opened the left mirrored cabinet in the master bathroom. The four shelves were absolutely lined with products ranging from cologne and aftershave to hair products and aspirins. Spencer sighed. Jack had a fever and he was looking for the children's Motrin. The top shelf held most of the pill bottles, so Spencer started there.  
  
  He removed them one by one until he found the small bottle of children's Motrin, but when he pulled it out, a velvet ring box fell onto the counter as well. Because the Motrin had been at the back, he hadn't noticed the blue box sitting in front of it. He set the medicine on the counter and picked up the box. It was worn, definitely not brand-new.  
  
  Spencer warred with himself for a moment before popping the lid. Aaron's gold wedding band was nestled in the velvet cushion. Spencer scratched his head for a moment before closing the box and putting everything he had removed from the cabinet away. He slipped the box into it's place and went to give the medicine to Jack.  
  
  After Jack fell asleep, Spencer made his way into the living room where Aaron was finishing up some paperwork. He sat down in the recliner near the couch and observed Hotch for a moment. Aaron looked up at the feeling of Spencer's eyes on him.  
  
  "Is Jack asleep?" he asked. Spencer nodded. "Good."  
  
  "Aaron, why is your wedding ring in the  _bathroom_  cabinet?" Spencer asked. It was quite an odd place to keep one's wedding ring. Hotch didn't even look up.  
  
  "Out of sight, out of mind," he said quietly as he continued to write. Spencer frowned.  
  
  "Well, that's depressing." Aaron sighed and set his pen on the coffee table. He rubbed his hand over his face.  
  
  "Why, Spencer?"  
  
  "I was just curious as to why you don't keep it with your cuff-links and tie-pins," he said.   
  
  "I don't keep it with my cuff-links and tie-pins because it's not a cuff-link or a tie-pin, Spencer," Aaron said as if he were talking to a small child. Spencer huffed in exasperation.  
  
  "You're more meticulous than Dave, and he was in the Marines," Spencer told him, and Aaron chuckled.  
  
  "So I've been told."  
  
  Spencer got up and moved to sit next to Aaron. He rested his head on his shoulder. "If we ever get a divorce, are you going to hide your wedding ring in the cupboard as well?"  
  
  Aaron wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulder and kissed his temple. "We're not going to get a divorce, Spencer," he assured him.  
  
  "Are you psychic, now?" Aaron sighed again.  
  
  "Fine.  _If_  we ever did, I would keep it with my cuff-links and tie-pins." Spencer grinned. "Are you satisfied?" Spencer looked up at his husband.  
  
  "Absolutely," he murmured, before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
